everafterrebelzfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Queen
Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen and the main antagonist in her future tale, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Though, Raven does not want things to be this way as she sees herself completely unfit to fill the shoes of her mother. Apple White, the future Snow White, begs to differ. To make a stand for what she believes in, Raven's status at school is the leader of the Rebels, the fighters of their own belief and free-will. Traits Appearance Raven has wavy black hair pinned on both sides at the back of her head, streaked with mauve colors. She tends to wear dark makeup and apparel. Personality Raven's personality is completely different than to what anyone would expect. She is completely kind, honest, and she stands up for what she believes in and is free-spirited. Despite the negative backlash as the successor of the realm's most evil queen throughout the years, Raven's managed to find the best in every situation. She is completely intuitive with people and friendly. Connections Family Raven is the daughter of the Evil Queen and Good King. Friends Raven is friends with the Rebels, as most look up to her and want to help her with her cause. But Madeline is Raven's closest friend, though at times, Raven would get annoyed at her. Madeline Hatter Madeline and Raven has a close relationship, due to the fact that they both encourage others to write their own destiny. But at times, Raven can get annoyed at Madeline. Despite this, Raven still likes the support of Madeline. They are always seen together in most of the webisodes. (See: Maddie and Raven (relationship)) Apple White Apple and Raven has a complicated relationship as they both have very different opinions which would make them argue. Though they still help each other, when trouble arises. They even consider themselves as "frenemies". When it comes to destiny, they tend to misunderstand each other, causing them to fight in public. (See: Apple and Raven (relationship)) Cerise Hood Due to having the same opinions, they get along pretty well. Raven was the first whom Cerise told about her family secret, which is that Badwolf is her father. Raven kept it a secret, promising she will not tell anyone about it. Then later, as Kitty was about to tell everyone the truth, Raven lied that she helped Cerise to win. Other Abilities Raven possesses huge amounts of magical powers that she can barely keep under control unless she has malicious intent. Pet When she was a child, Raven owned a puppy named Prince, given by her father. Her mother was not pleased with this and decided to turn Prince into a bonerat, renaming Prince Bubonick. Years later, a dragon with the will to change size came to Raven after the second years commenced their animal call in the forest. Romance Raven isn't the type to focus on romance, though she didn't know that Dexter Charming had a crush on her until he wrote her a love letter. She reciprocated his feelings since then and sometimes has trouble expressing herself on things related to love. Trivia * Raven Queen's favourite food is salted caramel. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Raven Queen Pages